


Getting Ice Cream In The Park

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Getting Ice Cream In The Park

Peter walks with his date flustered as all hell. He has no clue what he should or shouldn’t talk about. It’s taken him weeks just to muster up the courage to ask you out. He’s been crushing on you for months, ever since that big battle with Apocalypse. You helped him when he was injured and really cared about him too. He was super lucky to have you like him back. It was indeed a miracle.

“Peter? Are you alright?” you ask as he snaps out of his trance. He shoots his face towards yours. You have a look of minor concern.

“Oh, of course,” he says. He awkwardly fixes his silver leather jacket to break the tension.

“Oh, that’s good. You looked all spaced out,” you say with a small laugh. Peter laughs along with you. She’s so cute, he thinks.

He looks up at the rest of the path to a guy with an ice cream stand set up. Perfect.

“Hey, look,” Peter says and points at the stand. “We should get some ice cream.” You nod.

“Sounds good,” you say. He gives you a shy smile.

When you both get to the stand, you both wait behind another couple. This couple was overly lovey-dovey, making the situation even more awkward.

“What kind of ice cream do you want, dear?” the guy asks. The girl cuddles close to him before replying.

“Whatever you want, sweetie,” she says. The guy gives his girlfriend a big, confident smile.

“Alright then, we’ll have mint chocolate chip,” he says, pointing to the cooler.

“Mmmm. Yummy, just like you, dear,” the girlfriend says and kisses his neck. Even the ice cream guy was visibly uncomfortable. Peter didn’t even glance at you during the whole exchange. On the other hand, you had your eyes on Peter the entire time, thinking if you guys would be like that couple.

After the ice cream man gives the couple their ice cream, they both walk away. The ice cream man’s smile fades as the couple walks off.

“Whew! I’m so glad those two are gone,” he says. You and Peter both laugh awkwardly, not knowing what to say. “Anywho, what can I get for you both?” the man’s smile returning.

“Uh. We’ll have the…” Peter’s voice fades away. He wasn’t sure if you want to share or have your own cone. He should’ve asked you.

“I’ll have the vanilla please,” you speak up, knocking Peter back to reality once again.

“Certainly, and you?” he turns to Peter.

“Uh. Rocky road, please,” Peter says a bit quietly. The man nods and puts two scoops into two separate cones. You guys take them, pay, and walk over to a bench about ten feet away.

“I’m sorry for stammering over there,” Peter says, looking away from you.

“What? That’s no big deal,” you say, giving him a reassuring smile. Peter lets out a sign.

“That’s a relief,” Peter says and gives his ice cream a lick.

“How is it?” you ask.

“Amazing,” Peter says.

“I’m glad,” you say and begin to lick yours. Peter starts to think about the couple in front of them in the line earlier.

“It’s funny,” Peter begins. “The couple before us was making me feel really awkward,” he laughs.

“Really? That whole time, I thought if we would end up like them,” you say without looking at him.

“W-What?!? Seriously?!?” Peter says, eyes wide.

“Uh, yeah,” you say and look at him. You notice that he’s a little bit closer than he previously was. He sees you noticing, so he inches away.

“Uh, sorry,” he says and looks at the ground.

“It’s okay. I just meant that if we are ever that happy and in love,” you say and again saying it without giving it a second thought. Peter has no idea what the hell he’s supposed to say to that. Then he realizes what he needs to do.

“I hope so too,” he says and goes back to his ice cream. He was able to hide his red face by eating his rocky road. You smile and turn back to your ice cream.

“Yeah,” you say.


End file.
